


The Loss of Light

by Leya



Series: Family-Bounds-Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Dean is facing his new life it's time for him to learn what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Waking up and finding himself in a room he never had seen before wasn’t an overly uncommon occurrence for Dean. Over the years it happened more than once that he went home with one of his numerous conquests, spending the night and, when there wasn’t a hunt waiting for him, staying for breakfast and occasionally a quick morning-fuck.

Therefore he wasn’t particularly worried to wake up in a foreign bed even when he couldn’t exactly remember how he got there or whom he went home with.

Still half asleep he reached out to the other side of the bed but his fingers only found an cold and empty spot where his lover should have been. Obviously he was alone. Dean pulled back his hand he had used to explore the other half of the bed and turned around. Now lying on his back he raised his arms to cross them behind his head but somehow managed to tangle his fingers in the sleeves of his shirt in the process. Sighing in annoyance he pushed his shirt out of the way and tried again.

_...shirt?_

Freezing in mid-movement Dean let his fingertips trail over his arms and chest, assuring himself that he indeed still was fully clothed. Confused by the obvious fact that there had been no sex involved the night before, Dean searched his memories but all he could remember was the feeling of cold hard lips pressed against his own and then...

Suddenly the memory of cruel yellow eyes marring his father's face and a taunting voice came rushing back and with a strangled cry the young hunter threw back the covers and sat up.

Without warning the room canted sideways, a nauseous feeling twisted his insides and then Dean was beside the bed on his knees, desperately heaving into the trashcan.

“Your body needs time to adjust to the changes it's undergoing right now. Don’t worry, it will be over soon”, an unknown voice told him in a soothing tone, right before someone grabbed his arms in a vicelike grip, hoisted him to his feet and settled him back on the bed.

Groaning Dean pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting again when the sudden change in position made his stomach lurch in protest. For long moments he just sat there, his slow and laboured breathing echoing in his ears and a burning pain gnawing on his insides.

“It would have been easier if you were still asleep”, the foreign voice stated sympathetically and when Dean looked up there was a glass of water right in front of him. “Drink this. It will help you through the worst of it.”

Feeling far too miserable to argue he grabbed the glass with shaking fingers and drank in greedy swallows.

When he realised that it wasn't water at all, it was too late. He couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to because it was exactly what he needed. The cold liquid soothed the burning hurt inside his abdomen into a dull aching and for the first time in what felt like hours of almost unbearable pain his cramping muscles finally relaxed.

Seeking more of this alleviation Dean quickly drained the cool liquid, gratefully devouring every drop. After finally noticing that there was nothing left, he eagerly started lapping at the rim of the glass, desperately longing for more.

The stranger took the now empty glass from his hands and chuckled in barely hidden amusement when Dean couldn't suppress a pitiable whimper. “More of it won't do you any good. I know it's hard but you're doing so well, Dean. Just put up with it a little bit longer.”

Neither able to understand nor to question the presence of this helpful stranger Dean accepted the calming touch of soft fingertips stroking over his sweat-drenched hair. The touch lingered on, eerily calming and terrifying at the same time, while his instincts told him that there was something wrong, that he should fight, run, hide, but the pain still running through his body prevented him from caring.

The hands moved over to his shoulders, gently forcing him to lay back. Too exhausted to resist Dean let himself being manhandled into a rather comfortable position with his head cushioned on several pillows and a soft blanket covering his shivering body.

Footsteps moved around the room and then the hands were back, caressing his cheek. “I knew that you would make it. I'm so proud of you, Dean!”

Still the words made no sense but with the convulsions wrecking his body dying down at least the young hunter slowly became once again aware of his surroundings. Blinking several times to clear his somewhat blurred vision Dean waited for the room to stop spinning and looked around.

Taking in the expensive furnishing of the small bedroom with great interest Dean came to the conclusion that whoever this apartment did belong to had really good taste.

“I'm glad you like it. It's your new home after all, Dean.”

Startled Dean turned his head and looked right into the eyes of a dark-haired man he never had seen before.

“I really went out of my way to find someone handsome and rich enough to meet your standards”, he heard the man say and then he smirked, his eyes flashing in a revolting shade of bright yellow.

With a startled cry Dean flung himself off the bed, putting all his skills as a hunter into action, his mind focused completely on the monster in front of him but before he even left the bed he was stopped, frozen in the middle of attacking the demon, just to be carefully lowered back onto the mattress.

“Ts,ts,ts... Dean, Dean, Dean. Such a naughty little boy. Didn't I tell you to stay put? We won't have to start all over again, won't we? Not when your body barely survived it's current alteration.”

Too shocked to answer Dean needed several seconds to understand fully what the demon was telling him. But then he visibly paled.

“What have you done?”

Azazel placed one of his hands on Dean's stomach, spreading his fingers to cover his abdomen and with a thoughtful smile he began to rub the taut skin in gentle circles. “I just ensured that you'll be able to fulfil your part of the deal.”

Staring in wide-eyes disbelief at the gloating demon Dean felt his heartbeat speeding up. Suddenly there was a disgusting taste of bile gathering in his mouth, while his lungs painfully constricted in his chest.

“You... I'm... NO!”

Laughing humorlessly the demon leant back on his chair and shook his head. “Did you really think a simple fuck would make my seed grow inside of your body if it hadn't been altered in the first place?”

Still as white as a sheet Dean sat up again, this time avoiding to move abruptly. “So you...” Helplessly he looked down at his belly and shuddered. When he looked up again his big green eyes were full of tears. “I never gave permission to this!”

Azazel couldn't believe how naïve the boy despite of all his experience as a hunter was.

“Just tell me, Dean. What the hell were you thinking when we made our deal? I told you that I want you to carry my children. Last time I checked you were a male – and males can not get pregnant. At least originally. You, on the other hand, are now a little bit different.” He smirked sardonically and enjoyed the way Dean tensed up, suddenly looking unmistakably sick.

It was exactly what he had hoped for and for a short moment Azazel closed his eyes and enjoyed the various emotions – fear, pain, anger, confusion – the young hunter emanated. He licked his lips in anticipation. Apparently it wouldn't take much more to break the boy completely.

“Our deal is legal and binding. I have every right in the world to take what's mine. You can't deny me my payment, Dean.”

“I know”, the young hunter whispered and stared at the hands he held folded in his lap. “But I don't have to like it.”

The boy's defiance fuelled Azazel's anger and before he even realised what he was doing he was on his feet, clearly at the end of his rope. Burying his fingers into the hair of his captive, he cruelly tugged at the soft strands and forced the distraught hunter to answer his gaze.

“It's your own fault, boy. It could have been your daddy fucking you from now on but I had to give him up. Or should I have looked for someone like little Sammy? Would this have been more to your liking?”, he snarled aggressively and by the way Dean's lips trembled and his eyes unexpectedly filled with tears Azazel could tell that he hit a nerve.

“You sick fuck!” Dean's voice sounded thick with emotions and Azazel had to admit that the boy was no coward. Not many people were bold enough to offend him after being completely at his mercy.

They stared at each other, both wordlessly waiting for the other to make his move, until Azazel couldn't resist any longer. Relishing the exciting mixture of fear and disgust he could see in the expressive green eyes of his captive, he bend forward, pressing his mouth on Dean’s, forcing the boy’s lips to open to his tongue, blissfully devouring the sweet flavour of submission and barely restraint dislike he could taste on Dean's tongue.

When he backed away, Dean seemed stunned, sitting there frozen, slightly parted lips moist with Azazel’s saliva. It made the demon wanting to ravish his captive again but before he even had a change to repeat his actions the boy slowly raised his head – and spit him right in the face.

Slowly Azazel raised his hand and wiped the spit of his face. Saying nothing he just stood there, seemingly too shocked to say something and Dean took the opportunity to make his point of view quite clear to his captor.

“The day I fulfil our deal is the day I'll kill you”, he promised heatedly and Azazel felt his anger blow over. It was time to end this farce and talk some sense into the boy. This stupid game of cat and mouse so amusing mere seconds ago now annoyed him. They were wasting precious time and Azazel wanted nothing more than to complete their deal by claiming his new mate.

Time to change tactics.

“Don't fool yourself, boy. I know what you're thinking. You're looking for a way to break our deal but let me tell you one that it's futile. No-one breaks out of a deal”, he tried to reason and watched the boy closely to see if his words reached him. “I fulfilled my part of the bargain, now it’s up to you to fulfil yours. Accept it or turn me down and live with the consequences.”

Knowing all too well what the consequences looked like but still not willing to give in Dean leapt off the bed and this time the demon allowed it.

Pacing the room in restless circles Dean obviously fought himself to bow to the inevitable. Finally he stopped in front of the window, hands coming up to take hold on the frame he just stood there for a long time, staring outside.

The demon waited patiently. When it became clear that Dean wouldn't say anything at all, he raised from the chair and stepped behind his new mate.

Strong hands circled his waist and Dean felt himself being pulled back against the solid chest of his captor. Being touched by the monster who killed his mother wasn't something, Dean ever wanted to experience and he found himself flinching, when a hard and calloused hand crept under his shirt and began stroking the soft skin of his stomach with soft movements.

“I'm not going to hurt you, you know.”

Ignoring the heat radiating from the body pressed against his backside as best as he could Dean continued to stare outside, his gaze steadily fixed on the treetops barely visible outside the small window.

Lips trailed over his cheek, followed by a tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva on the smooth skin of his jaw. Dean shuddered and tried to back away but the grip the demon had on his waist tightened impalpably, effectively preventing him from moving.

“The things I want to do with you…” Azazel whispered and buried his nose inside the short hair of his captive, deeply inhaling his scent and dreaming of possessing this boy completely. “You’re very precious to me, Dean. I'm going to take good care of you. Give you everything your heart desires as long as you keep your promise and give me my consolation.”

Again the demon waited but when Dean still refused to react to his advances he slowly loosened his grip he had on the boy.

“You are mine, Dean. The sooner you accept this the easier your life will be from now on.” Placing a last kiss on the soft brown hair of the young hunter he stepped back and returned to his chair. “But of course it's your decision. I could force you, but that won't do. I want you to give me your heart, your soul, your love. I want everything. Freely.”

“My body is yours but I will never love you.” It was a mere whisper, a sound so utterly broken and desperate, that Azazel knew victory was just a breath away. All needed to do was to bait Dean one last time to drive him, more or less willing, into his arms.

“As I said before, the decision is yours.” The demon casually crossed his legs and gestured towards the door. “You can go.”

“Wh...what?” Dean whirled around, his wide and full of mistrust. “What are you playing at?”

“Nothing. I just said that you can go.” The demon flashed him a loving smile and Dean felt his stomach churn in dread. “Believe me, I don't mind. Actually you would do me a favour. Because as soon as you step out of this door our deal is null and void. And then I will have every right to hunt your family down. Dear daddy, little Sammy... they are going to die slowly. Miserably. Painfully. Their lives are in your hands.”

The moment he saw Dean breaking his victory left a sweet delicious taste in his mouth. Big green eyes full of unshed tears were staring back at him in unadulterated fear and Azazel almost purred in delight. They were so vulnerable, so completely unguarded and open he wanted to keep it this way. Dean should give him everything. His heart, his soul. Maybe one day even his love.

Satisfied the demon allowed himself a confident smile and hold out his hand.

„Come to bed, Dean.“

A short moment of hesitation before Dean complied. The knowledge what was about to happen made his heart beat faster in repulsion and fear.

But he obeyed nonetheless.

 

END


End file.
